


kiss it better?

by SleepySkeletonKing



Series: SoulxKid One-Shots! [4]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Accident, Booboos, Boyfriends, Clumsiness, I Love You, Kisses, M/M, Owwies, Small cut, Soft scolding, The whole 9 yards?, broken glass, kiss, nerdy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySkeletonKing/pseuds/SleepySkeletonKing
Summary: Accidents happppeennnn...





	

Soul whistled as he flipped through the television channels. He was bored out of his  _mind_. He glanced over at Kid and murmured, "Nerd." Although, the statement dripped with feelings of fondness.

Kid looked up from his homework with curious eyes, "What was that?"

Soul eyes widened a bit as he stuttered out,"N-Nothing. Nope. I didn't say anything." He was trying to contain the absolute love he had for Kid because he doesn't want to scare him away. Soul is sure that he probably shouldn't openly gush over Kid ... yet.

Kid raised his eyebrows and slowly spoke, "Okay.. then... I'll be done soon." Kid has had his nose in his English book for two hours now, and Soul was  _itching_  for attention.

Soul groaned and threw his arms to the side exclaiming, "It's taking so long-  _Oh_!" He yelped as he knocked over a glass from the couch side table. The glass fell to the floor and glass erupted all over the floor. "Ahh, shit." Soul muttered as he scratched the side of his head.

Kid jumped slightly when he heard the glasd shatter and he scrunched up his nose, but a  smile found its way onto his face as he watched Soul look down at the broken glass in disgust. "You're so clumsy." He mused.

Soul groaned and got up. He reached down to pick up the glass while muttering to himself, "Stupid glass. I don't even remember putting you there." He was hardly paying attention as he wrapped his fingers around a rather sharp shard of glass.

"Soul-" Kid tried, but cringed when Soul let out a small gasp and held his finger in his hand. Warm blood oozed out of the small cut down his finger, and although the cut was small; it still hurt, nonetheless.

Kid scrambled over to him and scolded him lightly, "What have I told you about things like this?" He looked down at the blood pooling in Soul's hand.

Soul looked up at him with a rare expression of shyness as he muttered, "To..  _not_  do dumb stuff like that."

Kid cooed lightly as his eyebrows scrunched up in sympathy. He directed, "Go wash your hands and find a bandaid while I clean up the mess."

And so Soul went to the kitchen as Kid cleaned up the broken glass. When Soul came back with a bandaged finger he kicked his feet on the ground as he apologized. Kid raised his eyebrows as he made his way over to him. "Noo.. Don't apologize. It was an accident. Is your finger okay?" He cooed.

Soul pouted and held up his hand. He waved his finger in the air before muttering, "I guess."

Kids looked at him with a worried expression. "You seem upset. What's wrong? Is it because I got a little mad -- I just want you to be more careful --  Because if so, I'm sorry -- I just worry about you and--"  Kid rambled on. Soul looked down at his feet. He feeling extremely bashful and needy today which isn't all too odd because when the lack of sleep is present he gets this way. He just wants some love and attention, dammit.

"Could you..." Soul started, trailing off as he met Kids gaze.

"Yes? What is it?" Kid pressed, stepping closer.

"Could you... Could you kiss it better?" Soul murmured quietly.

Kid's face wore a huge grin as Soul's face turned beet red and his eyes shyly glanced at him.

"Of course." Kid said before taking his hand gently and kissing the tip of his finger. This caused Soul to cover his mouth due to the unnatural  _squeak_  that came out. Embarrassment raged throughout his body as his eyes darted everywhere. Kid cooed before kissing the tip of Soul's nose. Kid then wrapped his arms around Soul while nuzzling his nose into his neck.

Soul, in turn, hugged him tightly as kid giggled, "I know you're a romantic sap, and that the cute stuff just really gets to you."

Soul's arms tightened around him as he muttered, "Shut  _up_... I love you."

Kid giggled some more before kissing Soul's neck gently while mumbling, "'I love you too, cutie."

**hi yes hello i am SCREAMING**

**Ive** **been** **hella** **sick lately so sorry about not posting ALSO** **pls** **give** **me prompts? They inspire meeee [** **dm** **me or comment, i care not]**

**VOTE**

**COMMENT**

**FAN**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcomed! Also, pls give me prompts? They inspire meeee [dm me or comment, i care not]


End file.
